mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Chiba Erika
Chiba Erika (千葉 エリカ) is a Course 2 student in First High School and is one of the earliest characters introduced in the light novels and manga. She is Tatsuya's classmate and not long after the start of first chapter became a friend and constant companion of the Shiba siblings. She is the youngest daughter of the Chiba Family, one of the families at the pinnacle of the Hundred Families. Appearance and Personality Erika is described as a beautiful young girl whose short, bright orange hair (which becomes longer over the course of the series and is worn in a ponytail) and distinct facial features which amplify the impression of her being a lively girl. She is bright and optimistic, and a person who gets carried away easily. Even for people whom she has just met, she often addresses them in a friendly — Tatsuya thought of it as being 'overly familiar' — manner way of speaking. Her frank and seemingly arrogant attitude, however, often gets her into countless arguments with her fellow classmate, Saijou Leonhart. In Volume 1, she described herself as someone who, during elementary school and middle school, had spent most of her time alone. She has a pleasant attitude and could easily get along with anyone, but she is negligent towards relationships quickly. Her old friends called her cold and that she acted like a whimsical cat, while others said she acts high and mighty. There were many boys who wanted to have a relationship with her, but none ever lasted. She thought to herself that she just can't be with anyone 24 hours a day. She has a habit of talking to herself, but hid it since the beginning of the new school year. It is implied that she is attracted to Tatsuya and feels that she has changed because of his existence. Erika displays blatant antagonism towards her upperclassman, the Chief of the Public Morals Committee, Mari, because she deemed the latter wasn't suited to be her older brother's girlfriend. Background Erika is a member of the Chiba (千葉) Family, which bears the number 1000 (千) in their name. She is the daughter of the head of Chiba family and Anna Rosen Katori, her father's lover. Erika was born during the time when her father's legal wife was ill. She had not been allowed to use the family name of 'Chiba' until after her mother had died and did not receive the name of 'Chiba Erika' until she took the high school entrance exam. In Volume 9 and 10, it was revealed that she lives alone in a separate building from the Chiba main household and holds contempt towards her father. She has two older half brothers, Toshikazu and Naotsugu, and an older half sister who has yet to be named. In Volume 4 of the Light Novel, there had been a short foreshadowing about Erika's past. Rosen Family A German family that heads a prominent CAD development company. They bear resentment towards Japan for Erika's grandfather's elopement with a Japanese woman, and haven't invested any family members in the Japanese Branch of Rosen until Volume 12. In Volume 11, Erika found out about Tatsuya's "real" identity as someone connected to the Yotsuba Family. Abilities Physical Abilities Due to training from a young age, Erika has highly honed reflexes. In the Yokohama Disturbance Arc, it was said that she would be the only one among the girls who would be able to keep up with the physical speeds of the boys. Her physical speed is said to be the fastest or at least one of the fastest in her family, allowing her to be the only one in her family to use certain secret techniques. *'Swordsman's Eye': As a result of her training, she has developed the "Swordsman's Eye," which allows her to accurately assess her opponent's power and predict her opponents moves. Magical Abilities Systematic Magic As a Course 2 student, her skill with Systematic Magic, at least in invocation speed, complexity of spells, and power & scale of Zone Interference, isn't as great as some of the other Magicians. However, she seems to be highly adept with magic related to combat. She specializes in Speed-Type (possibly Movement-Type) and Convergence-Type Magic. *'Self-Acceleration': A basic Speed-Type Magic (or possibly Movement-Type Magic) that enhances the speed of the user's physical movements. *'Fortification Magic': Also known as Convergent Systematic Reinforcement, this Convergence-Type Magic reinforces the position of one physical object in relation to another. Erika uses this to strengthen her hollow baton-shaped CAD to the point that it can cut through solid metal. In order to avoid feeding a steady stream of Psions into her CAD and wasting her energy, Erika states that she uses this only at the time of extension and time of impact. *'Yamatsunami': A Speed-Type/Weight-Type Magic that first minimizes the inertia of the user and the weapon while closing in on the target at high speed. Then this hidden sword technique transfers all of the stored inertia from the user's and weapon's movements to the point of contact with the target. With Orochimaru, the secret weapon of the Chiba Family, the stored inertia could be further enhanced by closing in from a farther distance to reach a maximum of 10 tons. *'Yamatsunami Tsubamegaeshi': An alternate technique of'' Yamatsunami where inertia is not restored upon the downwards swing of the sword, but rather, upon the slice upwards. The weight of the blow is the same as the main technique but it's speed is lesser. Equipment Weaponized-Integrated CAD A baton-shaped CAD that Erika uses as her primary weapon. It has Activation Sequences engraved upon it by the Isori Family. Orochimaru The secret weapon, 'Orochimaru''' (大蛇丸), is the blade forged to use Yamatsunami. The entire length of the sword is 180cm, the blade alone being 140cm. It is one of the weapons that is in the pinnacle of sword-type armament forged by the Chiba Family. Mizuchimaru A weaponized-integrated CAD in the shape of a sword. It was made by the Isori Family and adjusted by Tatsuya to be a downsized version of Orochimaru, allowing Erika to use a weaker version of Yamatsunami. Gallery Notes Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Hundred Families Category:Chiba Category:First High School Category:Weeds